Many users may create image data using various devices, such as digital cameras, tablets, mobile devices, smart phones, etc. For example, a user may capture an image of a beach using a mobile phone while on vacation. The user may upload the image to an image sharing website, and may share the image with other users. In an example of image data, one or more images may be used (e.g., stitched together) to generate a visualization of a scene depicted by the one or more images. In one example, the visualization may comprise a panorama, a spin-movie, a multi-dimensional rendering, etc. A visualization interface, such as an immersive viewer, may allow a user to visually navigate within the visualization to explore the scene represented by the visualization.